Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-13916356-20130814154903
Nie mogłam spać, cały czas myślałam o rozmowie telefonicznej mamy z Mike'iem. Podniosłam się z łóżka, ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam do szkoły. Wychodząc nie odezwałam się do matki, byłam na nią zła. Gdy doszłam do szkoły, wyglądałam jak jakieś zombie: podkrążone oczy, roztargane włosy, blada skóra i mina "a dajcie wy mi święty spokój". Usiadłam obok drzwi do sali biologicznej. 5 sekund później przeszywający ból z tyłu głowy dał mi do zrozumienia, że się uderzyłam. Załamałam się, w ogóle straciłam już chęć do życia. Nie wiedziałam, że brak snu potrafi tak wykończyć człowieka psychicznie. Zamknęłam oczy z nadzieją, że to tylko zły sen, a ja leżę w swoim cieplutkim łóżeczku. W pewnym momencie poczułam czyjąś obecność tuż obok mnie, ktoś lekko złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłam twarz w jego stronę i otworzyłam swe zielono-brązowe ślepia. Wszędzie rozpoznam te miodowe oczy i złociste włosy. -Succi, wszystko dobrze? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej...-spytał zaniepokojony blondyn. -O Nataniel, cześć. -Wydusiłam z siebie tylko tyle. Poprawiłam swoją pozycję na wygodniejszą, zebrałam siły na kolejne zdanie i powiedziałam: -Tak, wszystko dobrze tylko... nie spałam całą noc, myślałam nad... pewną sprawą. -Jaką? -Znów spytał. Można się było domyślić, że nie odpuści póki się nie dowie. Więc przybliżyłam się do niego by cokolwiek usłyszał, bo mówiłam szeptem. -Za bardzo się przejmujesz. -Uśmiechnął się. -Może po prostu ma coś dla ciebie i nie chce, żebyś się dowiedziała bo to niespodzianka? -Nawet nie wiesz jakim tonem mówiła! Był taki... poważno-grożący. Do tego ta karteczka z korytarza, przecież nie istnieje taki numer domu jak b/p! -Wydarłam się na własnego przyjaciela. Byłam cała czerwona i się trzęsłam, aż się od niego odwróciłam by nie patrzył jak wyglądam gdy się zdenerwuję. Jego chłodna ręka obróciła mą twarz ku swojej. -Proszę, uspokój się.- Powiedział to w taki sposób, że aż miałam wrażenie, jakby błagał.- Jeśli ci to pomoże, pojedziemy tam po lekcjach, dobrze? Poczekałam, aż trochę ochłonę i wydusiłam: -Nie. Jeśli pojedziemy dzisiaj, mama zauważy moje zniknięcie, ona nie jest taka głupia, zacznie coś podejrzewać. Zrobimy to, kiedy i ona odjedzie. A tak po za tym: autobusy tam nie kursują, jak ty chcesz...-Nie skończyłam. Przerwał mi dźwięk dzwonka. Nawet nie podjerzewałam, że potrafię wypowiedzieć takie zdanie, co więcej- że będzie miało ono jakiś sens. Po lekcjach zagadał mnie jeszcze Nataniel i poprosił, bym do niego przyszła na jakiś czas by omówić dokładnie tą sprawę. Kastiel też miał tam być. Zgodnie z umową zjawiliśmy się w domu chłopaka. Usiadłam na łóżku, Nat przy biurku, a Kastiel oparł się o ścianę obok okien. Widać po nim było, że nie był zachwycony z pobytu w domu złotowłosego. -Mam tylko nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, skoro sprowadzacie mnie tutaj.- Powiedział buntownik. Może i ja się dowiem na co on nam do tej"misji". Nie, żeby mi na nim nie zależało, ale po prostu nie chciałam go w to mieszać. Gdy opowiedzieliśmy mu całą historię, nie zrobił nic innego jak uderzył dłonią w czoło z charakterystycznym plaskiem. -Na Isus, takie wielkie halo bo twoja matka ma kochanka?- Powiedział zażenowany. Na same te słowa wypowiedziane takim tonem poderwałam się z łóżka i obróciłam się w jego stronę mówiąc: -A ta rzecz, którą ma zdobyć? A ten nieistniejący numer domu? I niby o czym się miałam nie dowiedzieć? To podejrzane! -Może nie chciała cię niepokoić i powiedzieć ci o tym w odpowiednim czasie? Pomyśl chociaż przez chwilę! Wykłócaliśmy się tak dobrą godzinę. Raz on miał lepsze argumenty, a innym razem ja. W końcu uspokoił nas Nataniel, Isus dzięki. O mały włos i byśmy się tam pozabijali. Gdy atmosfera nieco ucichła, ognistowłosy spokojniejszym tonem spytał: -No dobra, a ja na co wam niby potrzebny, co? -Bo tym masz samochód.- Oznajmił blondyn. Jest to trochę dłuższe, bo jest więcej dialogów. Jeśli znowu popełniłam jakieś błędy których nie zauważyłam- to powiedzcie. Jestem otwarta na każdą krytykę, o ile to krytyką będzie, nie hejtem.